star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sensei Brantley
Sensei Brantley - instruktor karate Marca Diaz i Jeremy'ego Birnbaum. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku "Monster Arm". Osobowość Sensei wykazuje się ogromnym poświęceniem i szacunkiem do techniki karate. Widać to po jego niezadowoleniu z oszukiwania Marca i Jeremy'ego podczas walki mimo iż uważał, że potworna ręka jest świetna. Wygląd Sensei Brantley ma opaloną skórę, brązowe oczy i włosy oraz czarną bródkę. Nosi czarną szatę karate z czerwonym znakiem na piersi. Wokół głowy i bioder ma zawiązane czerwone pasy. Jego strój jest poszarpany przy rękawkach, a na rękach znajdują się białe tasiemki. Na jego lewym ramieniu znajduje się tatuaż o japońskim charakterze, który oznacza niebo lub boga. Historia Senseia poznajemy w odcinku "Monster Arm". Widzimy go jako sędzię pojedynku Marco i Jeremy'ego. Zależy mu na uczciwej walce i jest bardzo niezadowolony, kiedy okazuje się, że oboje oszukiwali. W odcinku "Mewnipendance Day", Sensei jest zaproszony na przyjęcie u Star. W przedstawieniu walki o Mewni, wciela się w rolę jednego z rycerzy. W "The Banagic Incident" prowadzi lekcję w Dojo. Marco i Jeremy rywalizują przy zadaniu przejścia przez rozgrzane kamienie. Kiedy Marco wreszcie daje radę, Sensei jest z niego bardzo dumny. W odcinku "Red Belt", Marco pragnie zdobyć czerwony pas w karate. Okazuje się, że Sensei nie zna się na wyższych stopniach tej sztuki walki, ponieważ jego VHS zaciął się w odtwarzaczu. Razem szukają kasety w Składnicy VHS. Gdy już ją zdobywają, Marco w końcu otrzymuje czerwony pas. W "Trickstar" ma miejsce przyjęcie urodzinowe Senseia. Mnóstwo osób z całego miasta zostało zaproszonych. Na imprezie pojawia się również magik, Presto Zmian-O, który robiąc magiczne sztuczki, wysysa radość z ludzi. Brantley'owi bardzo podobają się pokazy czarodzieja, ale Star próbuje udowodnić, że jest oszustem. Senseia bardzo to denerwuje. Po zepsuciu przez dziewczynę ostatniego występu, wszyscy są na nią źli. Jednak po wszystkim, mężczyzna stwierdza, że Presto rzeczywiście był dziwny. W odcinku "All Belts are Off", Sensei wybiera Jeremy'ego jako reprezentanta Dojo przed Wielkim Mistrzem. Marco jest zawiedziony i stara się udowodnić, że to on jest godny tego zaszczytu. Mimo wszystko Brantley nie zmienia zdania. Dochodzi do kłótni między dwójką przyjaciół. Marco jednak postanawia zachować się honorowo i przyjąć porażkę. Po wszystkim kumple wyjaśniają sobie całą sytuację i idą razem na miasto. Relacje Marco Diaz Sensei traktował Marco jako zwykłego ucznia w sezonie pierwszym. Jednak widział w nim potencjał prawdziwego wojownika karate. W drugim sezonie oboje lepiej się poznają. Widzimy, że bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili i pomagają sobie nawzajem. Jeremy Birnbaum Sensei nie darzy Jeremy'ego przyjaźnią, taką jak Marca. W odcinku "All Belts are Off", wybiera dzieciaka do walki przed Wielkim Mistrzem, tylko ze względu na to, że ma bogatych rodziców. Star Butterfly Sensei przepada za Star, ze względu na to, że jest ona przyjaciółką Marco. W odcinku "Trickstar" nie dogadywał się z nią dobrze, ponieważ rozwalała jego przyjęcie urodzinowe. W rzeczywistości dziewczyna nie chciała zrobić nic złego, poza wyjawieniem prawdy magika Presto Zmian-O. Mama Senseia Sensei bardzo kocha swoją mamę. Widzimy jednak, że nie radzi sobie bez niej i wciąż mieszka w jej domu. Matka troszczy się o niego i stara się, aby żyło mu się jak najlepiej. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki * Jego imię zostało wyjawione w książce ''Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension''. Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Postaci z Ziemi Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dorośli